


Okay Now

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Actual Koala Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: There was a person underneath him, more importantly, a person whose clothing was intricate enough to somehow latch onto Alec’s, whose necklaces were now wrapped around Alec’s arm, and whose legs were twisted with Alec’s so neither of them could stand.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Okay Now

Alec wasn’t sure where all of the demons had come from. They seemed to materialize out of nowhere in the alley, their sharp teeth and talons surging toward him. He only had his stele and his seraph blade, his bow and arrows left at the Institute for safe keeping. He just wanted to go to Magnus’ loft, the one place he felt he could escape all of his demons, but no. Instead, he was running from literal demons, mazing through alleyways in an attempt to lose them. 

He had to lose them. There were too many to count let alone for him to fight on his own. There were too many to fight with only the seraph blade in his thigh holster and he couldn’t stop running long enough to send an SOS to the Institute. He was losing breath quickly, barely able to activate his stamina and speed runes before they raced at him. He swore as he hit a hard wall in front of him and went flying to the ground. 

There was a person underneath him, more importantly, a person whose clothing was intricate enough to somehow latch onto Alec’s, whose necklaces were now wrapped around Alec’s arm, and whose legs were twisted with Alec’s so neither of them could stand. 

“Get down!” The voice yelled. Alec recognized the voice, barely, and pressed his head into Magnus’ neck, thanking the Angel for sending someone to help. He heard the sound of the magic leaving Magnus’ hands and the squeal of the demons and then nothing. He let himself breathe again, collapsing on Magnus with most of his weight once he realized he couldn’t pull away. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked, his hands winding around Alec’s waist. 

It couldn’t have been comfortable for Magnus, Alec’s dense body pressing him into the cement of the walkway that was probably covered in dirt and grime and things Alec didn’t want to think about. He was exhausted, though, and felt safe, entangled with Magnus who had quite possibly just saved his life. He breathed Magnus in, the scent of sandalwood so immensely comforting and overtaking the smell of sweat that was probably leaking from Alec. Alec nodded when the hand on Alec’s back rubbed small circles into his soaked shirt, still not pulling his head away. 

He heard the snap of Magnus’ fingers and felt them both drop, seemingly into the ground. He clung to Magnus, his hand not wrapped in necklaces instinctively moving to cushion the back of Magnus’ head. He felt the soft mattress before he even opened his eyes and sighed. 

“That’s a neat trick,” Alec commented as he nuzzled his nose further into Magnus’ neck. Magnus snapped again and Alec found himself in sweatpants and a shirt that definitely didn’t belong to him. His arm was free of the jewelry and his and Magnus’ old clothes lay in a pile next to the bed and Alec knew he could move now, but Magnus was entirely too comfortable. 

“Portal placement is something only the best of the best have mastered, Alexander,” Magnus teased as he widened his legs to let Alec fall between them. He wrapped them around Alec’s, one arm curling tighter around Alec’s back, while the other ran up his spine and threaded through his hair. Alec was positive he had never felt more secure. 

“Well, you are the best,” Alec agreed with a mumble into his shoulder before placing a few speckled kisses up his neck. Magnus chuckled softly and scratched at Alec’s scalp, his other hand tracing gentle patterns into his skin. Alec moved his arms so they were behind Magnus, his palms pressing flat into whatever skin of Magnus’ he could reach, hoping the motion would mold his body into Magnus’ even more. 

“Are you okay, my daring shadowhunter?” Magnus asked again. Alec nodded into his neck and turned his head just enough so that his words weren’t muffled into Magnus’ skin. He breathed in deeply through his nose and it was like all of the tension in him from moments before bled away, all because of Magnus’ touch, his smell, the entirety of him. 

“I’m okay now,” Alec said honestly. Magnus hummed and held him closer, his hands still caressing every part of Alec he could reach. Alec didn’t think he needed to sleep, but the demon chase earlier must have taken more out of him than he thought. Or, he thought, Magnus was just so comfortable and smelled too much like home for him to possibly force his eyes open any longer. “Thank you for saving me,” Alec said softly. 

“Always, Alexander. Always,” Magnus whispered as he pressed one last light kiss into Alec’s hair before they both wandered into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Zia](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful prompt. I need hugs about as much as Alec does. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
